deck_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:AnathemaX/Worst Heroes In-Game - Worst
So, I'm bored. And there's really nothing for me to do on here (but I gotta get that 5 DAY badge), and some things that I want to do, I can't do. So, why not create this. If you disagree with me about my opinions on the list below, feel free to comment below about your opinions, but please don't spam.So, here, I decide on what is the worst hero of each star rating, and a runner-up (second worst hero). Since the star ratings are from 1-5, there will be 10 heroes on this list. So, are you all ready? Okay. 1-STAR WORST HERO: Stormkallar So, all 1 stars are naturally bad, but Stormkallar is the worst of them all. Sure, she can summon an Elemental with Reprisal, but hey, at Level 1, the Elemental deals only 50 damage to all enemy creatures. That doesn't even create a scratch for the creatures. Plus, even at Chapter 1, the elemental dies EXTREMELY easy, and the Elemental doesn't have any other skills besides Reprisal. Most importantly, by the time she summons Elemental, she would've lost a good portion of her health, even at earlier levels. There are much better 1 star heroes than her. Perhaps that's why DH/IGG gives you a Nightraider instead on Chapter 1-2. 1-STAR WORST HERO RUNNER-UP: Einherjar Now, Einherjar might be a LITTLE better than Stormkallar, but his skill is still pretty horrible. Protect 1 allows him to protect 1 creature with the least HP. The protected creature takes 20% less damage and gains 20% HP. 50% of the damage is dealt to the Hero. Now why this is bad is BECAUSE, Protect doesn't do S|ugar H|oney I|ce T|ea for you. If your creatures are strong enough early on, a creature that has been "protected" can still DIE in the same turn. And what does that do for you hero? Nothing. You just lost another creature and HP was wasted trying to protect a creature that ultimately died. And the worst part? There are so many better 1 star heroes out there. Nightraider has Hunter's Prey , and at low levels, Hunter's Prey is quite effective at dealing good damage to enemy creatures. Much better than Stormkallar. And Necrolorde? He has Enfeeble which can lower the attack of 2 enemy creatures by 100 so you can preserve his life and your creatures. And healing skills? Diva. Much better. 40% of health restored. Revenge skills? Wild Rose and Katrice. And finally ATK buff skills go to the Guilt hero. So yeah, every 1 star is pretty much crap, but these two (Stormkallar and Eihjerjar) are the worst. So if you're starting out DH, do your best to try to not play with these 2 heroes. 2-STAR WORST HERO: Captain Crook If you're looking to upgrade your 1-Star hero, stay away from Captain Crook. His skill is the worst out of all of the other 2-Star Heroes, and not by a small margin. A pretty big one. So, his skill, Pirate Jig (or Pirate Jig 1 in this case) "Reduces ATK of all enemy creatures by 50 and increases ATK of all your creatures by 50". You see how pathetic that skill is? If you need your creatures' ATK to be boosted, choose Defiler / Zora Marauder instead.Seriously, all of the other 2-Star Heroes' skills are MUCH better than the Captain Crooks -- yes, even the runner-up here. 2-STAR WORST HERO RUNNER-UP: Arcane Witch Arcane Witch's skill isn't necessarily bad -- it basically deals 150 direct DMG to all enemy creatures and rearranges them from weakest to strongest. This is particularily useful for taking out weak creatures, and gaining board control. Again, her skill isn't necessarily bad, it's just... LACKING compared to the other 2-Stars. Take Frigid Queen for example. At Level 1, her Snitch skill transfers 100 ATK from the enemy creature with the highest ATK to your creature with the lowest ATK. Now, this was confirmed by me, but Snitch 5 transfers 500 ATK, and guess how many attack Snitch 10 transfers? Yup! A WHOPPING 1,000 ATK. Now yeah, I know y'all won't be that stupid and upgrade her to Level 10, but you see the difference between Frigid Queen and Arcane Witch's? 3-STAR WORST HERO: Gladiator Now let's be honest here, I think that all 3-Star Heroes are decent heroes. I've been battling with a Poison Ivy for IDK, 20 levels? But Gladiator's skill isn't the best out of the bunch. In fact, it's the worst. Chains "Links DMG for all enemy creatures until your turn ends. 15% DMG taken by 1 enemy creature is dealt to all others. Activates when 2 or more enemies are in play." Okay, so that's basically the game description. Now, it's not necessarily bad, it's just not 'good' compared to the other 3 star creatures' abilities. Unless your creatures have VERY high attack, Chains won't really do ANYTHING. If you want an ability like this, choose Poison Ivy, she's MUCH BETTER. 3-STAR WORST HERO RUNNER-UP: TIE: Patriach and Poison Ivy Who would've thought I put Poison Ivy on here? Now Poison Ivy's skill isn't bad. It's actually effective at reflecting damage. She's a good hero, but that's not makes her great. She has Agile, which will prove to be helpful. Trust me. I know. Agile is something you will depend on. Seriously. It's THAT good! And Poison Ivy and Bowmaster are the only 3 star heroes that have it/can learn it. :). Patriach's skill isn't necessarily bad either, it's just not ideally powerful during lower levels. But once you reach higher levels, it actually will become pretty useful. He also has Ice Shield , which is basically a Frost Armor for one of your creatures. I don't know if he could learn Zero Kelvin, but if he could, Zero Kelvin is a VERY POWERFUL skill. An equal of Agile I would say. It's more reliable that Agile, but Agile is ultimately more powerful than Zero Kelvin. 4 STAR WORST HERO: Deathmort Okay, now you can't really judge how a 4 star hero is bad compared to the former 3 categories. But Deathmort is the worst out of all 4 star creatures. He isn't necessarily a bad Hero; he's actually pretty decent and superior than some 3 star heroes. But compared to other 4 star Heroes, his Summon Puppet Skill is just "WEAK". Especially since the other 3 summoners: Berserker, Dragon Rider, and Predator's summoned creatures are so MUCH BETTER. A Puppet basically takes damage for the hero and raises it's attack by the damage taken. And all of it's other abilities just enhance Acrimony . Soul Sap raises the Puppet's attack by 40 for every creature in your opponent's graveyard every turn.. So basically, the Puppet becomes a sweeper. That's not exactly a bad thing, it's just that you can't have more than one Puppet at the same time. And since he (Puppet) has the Direct DMG/Magic DMG mitigation skills, he'll go down REALLY easy. A quick guide about all the other summoners' creatures: Berserker - Boar (can summon 3 boars at a time, and if you hit the hero while the boar is in play, the boar will soak up the damage and Berserker's rage will max causing him to summon ANOTHER boar. The boars buff each other's attacks and Neander creatures' attacks. At level 10, the boars are immune to control effects (TAKE THAT PUPPET)). Predator - Grizzly (can summon 1 Grizzly at a time. Grizzly basically soaks up damage for hero (no surprise there), but she can soak up all of the damage, while only taking half the damage. So basically, a creature deals 500 damage to the Predator, the Grizzly will soak up all 500 damage from the hero, but will only sustain 250 damage. The hero suffers from no damage. She will also later have the chance to heal up to 500 HP for all Faen Creatures. And she can also take less damage from Magic skills). Last but not least, Dragon Rider - Dragon (Basically does AOE and DOT for all enemy creatures that deal damage to your hero -- soaks up damage and then inflicts burn damage. If at higher levels, his attack will constantly increase, up to 500 ATK per round, and at Level 10, he can avoid magic and direct DMG attacks). 4-STAR WORST HERO RUNNER-UP: Royal Guard Royal Guard's Blessing skill can literally save your creatures from dying. Yes, if your creatures are at IDK, 1 HP, and Blessing activates, they LITERALLY will NOT DIE, even if they suffer from control effects. The problem is, it only activates for one turn, and that's it. And that's basically it. Royal Guard's skill is the only skill that is short-term besides Paw Master's , but Paw Master's skill is much, much more powerful. Believe me. 5 STAR WORST HERO: Overlord Overlord is pretty much an upgraded variant of Balrog. Ghoul Feast basically removes the highest costing creature from the graveyard and feasts on it. When they are feasting on your 'dead creature', their attack and HP go up. Problem is, it doesn't go up SIGNIFICANTLY. Even at Level 8, the Creatures' only gain 32.8% HP and ATK after feasting on the ghoul. To make matters worse, when Overlord "removes a creature" from the graveyard, and feasts on it, after the card is being done "eaten", it returns to the person (who played the creature)'s deck. So basically, if you have at least 1 surviving/thriving Creature out on the field after Ghoul Feast and the attacks happen, you pretty much have a FREE Thalassa working for you (that belongs to the foe). Now how would that play out if you were controling Overlord? Yeah... 5 STAR WORST HERO RUNNER-UP: Thor Thor's skill is VERY WEAK for a 5-Star hero's. Yes, even Wight's Death Curse skill surpasses it. So basically, at Level 1, Holy Hand deals 200 Direct DMG to all enemy creatures and has a 40% to stun them. Stunned creatures are basically like frozen creatures. So compare that skill with say, Oceanus' skill, which CLONES an enemy creature to your deck. See? So yeah, that's about it. Sorry this was SOO LONG. I hoped that this provided an insight on what Heroes to NOT upgrade to next. But if you got the heroes as a gift, and you don't have a better option, USE IT! (Me with Poison Ivy.) Category:Blog posts